When I look at you…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Serio y Pilar de 16 años, un baile, y un recordatorio de lo frágiles que los sentimientos pueden llegar a ser...


Hola amigos. Pese al montón de trabajos que tengo pendientes, les traigo este fic. Espero que les guste a todos, es otro de mis tantos fics SerioxPilar. En este fic tienen 16 años. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**When I look at you…**

Novanizza, lugar lleno de encanto, colorido… y criaturas extrañas llamadas Divinos, y son estas últimas a las que cuatro chicos deben combatir ferozmente, y esos chicos son:

-¡Combo Niños, vámonos!

-Paco, deja de gritar…

-Serio tiene razón, deja de anunciarnos.

-sí, por eso los Divinos SIEMPRE nos logran atacar antes de que nosotros podamos defendernos.

-está bien…

Tras aclarar esto, los chicos se lanzan a la batalla, y tras un pequeño combate y forcejeo, logran derrotar al Divino…

-lo hicieron bien niños.

-gracias maestre Grinto.

-por hoy ya pueden irse chicos, los veré mañana temprano…

Los chicos se despiden del maestre y salen de la escuela, listos a divertirse, todos, salvo Pilar, que solo escuchaba frustrada:

-¡Por fin! El baile de otoño se acerca.

-tranquilízate Azul, no es para tanto.

-vamos Paco, hasta tú estas emocionado por esto.

-ella tiene razón, deja de fingir que no te importa.

-¿de qué lado estás Serio?

- del sensato, todas esas cosas son solo tonterías inútiles.

-eso no es verdad, es la oportunidad perfecta para que las chicas inviten al chico que les gusta, y lo deslumbren con su belleza natural.

-menos cerebral, y más emocional, ¿sí Azul?

-por primera vez en TODA la semana, concuerdo con Paco; además, de nada sirve que la chica sea despampanante, si es una completa farsante y engreída, solo mira a Perla.

-¡ash! Ustedes dos son TAN odiosos, les apuesto a que ni siquiera los han invitado, y por eso están hablando como lo hacen. Pilar, tú me apoyas, ¿verdad?

-… -nada, no hubo ni un suspiro por parte de la chica gekko, solo un rotundo silencio.

-oye Pilar, ¿estás bien? No has dicho una palabra desde esta mañana.

-¿eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien…

-pues ustedes dirán, pero yo ya tengo tres diferentes invitaciones para el baile, solo debo escoger a la mejor –alardea Paco adelantándose un poco a los demás.

-y esa es la razón por la que siempre terminas llegando a buscar chicas solas en pleno baile –reparó Azul en un tono seco y esquivo.

-pues yo aun sigo creyendo que todo eso es solo un montón de tonterías, y una innecesaria y desgastante pérdida de tiempo.

-yo concuerdo con Serio –respondió Pilar para sorpresa de todos –esos bailes son solo otra excusa para perder el tiempo, yo por eso ni siquiera me preocupo por ir…

Para Paco y Azul, era una respuesta muy común en Pilar, pero para Serio, había algo más detrás de aquél comentario, para él era muy obvio el dejo de melancolía en la actitud de su amiga, lo que provocó que no la perdiera de vista… dicho aquel argumento, el tema se dio por cerrado…

-oigan chicos, ¿no quieren ir a comer tacos?

-Paco, ¿Cómo es posible que con las inmensas cantidades de comida que te engulles a diario, SIEMPRE tengas hambre?

-vamos Azul, solo quiero ir por un taco, no le veo lo malo a eso.

-… -mientras Paco y Azul discutían sobre el estómago del chico toro, Serio no dejaba de ver a Pilar que estaba a su lado, siempre caminando lento, melancólica, mirando al suelo, como si quisiera gritar o romper en llanto.

-oigan amigos, ¿y ustedes qué dicen?, ¿no quieren un taco?

-¿eh? Ahm, no gracias, de hecho~… -toma de los hombros a Pilar y la atrae hacia su lado – le prometí a Pilar que la acompañaría a su casa para~, poder ayudarla con el trabajo de escritura que tenemos pendiente, sí, eso…

-¿…? –Pilar no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, al igual que Paco y azul que miraban a su amigo con miradas de desconcierto.

-así que si nos disculpan, nosotros nos retiramos, ¡¡nos vemos!!

Serio se lleva a Pilar sin esperar a ser interrogado por ella o sus otros dos desconcertados amigos:

-ahmm… ¿teníamos un trabajo pendiente de escritura?

-… -Azul solo le dedica una miradita de "eres un ingenuo" a Paco…

Serio volteaba hacia atrás para ver que no los siguieran, y ya lejos de sus amigos, él deja de guiar a Pilar, dándose cuenta de que fueron a parar al nuevo parque de Novanizza:

-¡que bien!, no nos siguieron…

-oye Serio… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿y qué fue todo ese cuento del trabajo de escritura?

-lo siento por eso, pero fue porque quería hablar contigo sin que ellos estuvieran interrumpiendo.

-ahh… -ambos se sientan.

-¿dime qué te sucede Pilar?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que has estado actuando muy extraño, desde hace ya una semana que solo divagas entre tus pensamientos y lo que dicen los demás, estás muy distraída y muy tranquila, y tú no eres así.

-no me sucede nada, en serio, estoy bien… -ahora la duda de Serio crecía aun más, Pilar parecía querer romper en llanto… tras un suspiro profundo, Serio decide hablar de nuevo.

-¿qué hizo Raimundo esta vez?

-… - no hubo respuesta alguna, señal clara de que "ESE" era el gran problema, de nuevo.

-Pilar, ¿por qué no solo te olvidas de ese cretino y ya?

-no puedo Serio, en verdad me gusta… aunque creo que yo o valgo lo suficiente…

-¡¿estás loca?! Pilar, eres maravillosa divertida agradable bonita, ese tipo es solo un tonto y un ciego que no ve más allá de su nariz en el espejo, más bien ÉL no vale lo suficiente para estar contigo.

-no intentes animarme Serio, no va a funcionar… nada lo hará…

-Pilar… -se sienta a su lado y la toma del hombro -… no estoy tratando de animarte, estoy tratando de que veas la realidad, eres una chica maravillosa que solo se fijó en el cretino equivocado, no vale la pena… -la toma del mentón para hacerla que lo mire, y delicadamente le quita una lágrima que rodaba ya por su mejilla –no vale la pena que llores por un tonto como ese, tú mereces a alguien que realmente te sepa apreciar…

Pilar se arroja a los brazos de Serio, quien solo puede abrazarla y sonrojarse tras tener tan cerca a su amiga…

Un nuevo día de escuela, y todos hablan solo del tan mentado baile, excepto Pilar y serio, que parecen haberse alejado de esos detalles bulliciosos: ella, no ha asistido a clases en dos días; él, está sentado en la biblioteca, solo, preocupado por ella:

-sabía que en alguna parte te tenía que encontrar…

-hola Paco…

-wow, que ánimo… -se sienta a su lado –al menos podrías fingir que esto te importa un poco, ¿no crees?

-¿para qué? Nada de eso me interesa…

-más bien te interesa Pilar

-¡…! –ahora sí estaba poniendo atención, Paco había dado justo en el clavo, logrando sonrojar a su amigo.

-por eso has estado deprimido, ¿no?, y por eso arrojaste esto a la basura, ¿verdad? –Paco le entrega una carta de amor que había escrito para Pilar, con la esperanza de invitarla al baile, pero claro, sus intentos se vieron frustrados ante los falsos coqueteos de Raimundo…

-¿Cómo puedo competir contra el chico perfecto?

-vamos amigo, no te desanimes, Pilar no es ninguna tonta superficial, seguro que si le dices…

-tendrá el honor de rechazarme de frente, lo sé… -responde con sarcasmo anticipándose a lo que fuera a decir su amigo –vamos Paco, acéptalo, a ella solo le importa "ese" –tono despectivo –no importa lo que yo diga o haga, ella solo lo mira a él…

-¿y entonces, por qué te empeñas tanto en llamar su atención?

-…

Paco se va dejándolo solo… tenía razón, de una forma dolorosa la tenía, si en verdad se iba a dar por vencido, no tenía caso que batallara tanto, solo para lograr una simple mirada, pero había más, mucho más, para Serio era más que solo una miradita, una dulce sonrisa, un cálido abrazo de vez en cuando, para él, Pilar era la persona que él más valoraba y quería en este mundo; llámese obsesión, llámese enamoramiento, llámese como quiera que sea, lo cierto es que, por más que él lo tratara, ella siempre estaba presente en su memoria, y en su corazón, y era algo que él adoraba, aun cuando tratara desesperadamente de ignorarlo u olvidarlo, ella era todo para él…

Pilar estaba sola en casa, dibujando a lo tonto, esperando que los días terminaran pronto, mientras se cuestionaba el motivo de su fijación por alguien como Raimundo, un tonto que no era capaz de ver a las personas por ser quienes eran, y no solo otra cara bonita como la de Inés o Perla; en ese momento de filosofía y redescubrimiento personal, alguien llama a la puerta, y al abrir:

-¡Serio!

-… ¿podemos hablar?

-claro…

-sé que no debería estar aquí, sé que no debería insistir, y mientas más lo pienso, más creo estar loco, pero de algo estoy seguro: me gustas…

-¿qué? –Pilar estaba boquiabierta y sonrojada.

-¡lo sé, lo siento! Soy un completo tonto por tratar de venir a decirte esto, pero, antes de alejarme, quería que lo supieras, sé que yo nunca seré el chico con el que sueñas, pero soy tu amigo, y sin importar que no me puedas ver, yo sí te veo, y cuando te miro, veo a una chica maravillosa que sufre por un tonto que no la merece, veo a una persona capaz de ser alegre y fuerte sin importar lo que suceda, eres alguien que brilla con tan solo sonreír, eres como una especie de sueño que cobró vida en la realidad, eres la chica más linda y fantástica que conozco, siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito, por eso no quiero que te dejes vencer, no importa que ese tonto no te haga caso, como él hay muchos… pero tú eres única…

-… -ella no sabía qué responder, estaba ahí sonrojada, conmocionada… por primera vez en su vida, alguien la veía por quien era, y no solo por como lucía, alguien la estaba observando en realidad, viendo más allá de lo que incluso su propia familia podía ver… y le encantó…

-bueno, solo vine a decirte lo que siento, ya puedo empezar a morir en paz… nos vemos… -Serio da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero…

-¡¡Serio!! –él voltea a verla –yo… ¿irías conmigo, al baile de otoño?

-… ¿hablas en serio?

Sin palabras, se entendían… solo se tomaron de la mano…

Noche de baile, noche de fiesta, y allí, en medio de la pista, Serio y Pilar bailaban al compas de una hermosa canción llamada _**"When I look at you"**_ de Miley Cyrus, canción que parecía ser un recordatorio para ellos, de que ahí, frente a ellos, estaba alguien que los veía tal cual eran; lentamente, fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras la música se iba intensificando en su ritmo, hasta quedar unidos, cara a cara, labios contra labios, envueltos en un océano de sentimientos… ¿sería eterno?, ¿resistirían las pruebas de la dificultad y el tiempo?... nadie lo sabe en verdad… por hoy, solo saben que se mirarán el uno al otro tal cual es su realidad, para siempre, con la belleza humana que ambos poseen…

Que el ejemplo de ellos, nos sirva de guía e inspiración para el alma: no hay garantía de que el amor sea fácil de llevar, las dificultades son grandes, pero, cuando se cree en él, y en la otra persona, siempre se ve la verdad, más si se ama a la persona tal cual es; sin importar el qué, o el como, siempre se hallará el camino correcto a seguir, tan solo con ver a los ojos del otro; que la belleza humana no se vea opacada por los prejuicios y estereotipos falsos de nuestra realidad, que nuestros ojos siempre sean capaces de ver a través del falso manto de la realidad… y que siempre podamos escuchar la hermosa melodía que proviene de nuestros propios sueños…

**Fin…**

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que tienen sueños hermosos, a quienes creen que los sueños ya no existen más, a quienes aman a alguien tal cual es, a quienes aun buscan el amor, o lo creen extinto, y a una persona muy especial para mí, que me enseñó mucho, y le estaré siempre agradecida…

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
